Darkness Rising
by Kinya1987
Summary: Sam is having difficulty with Dean's deal coming to pass, Luckily and old flame is in town and is determined to help Sam. Jacob Grey, heard of Dean's deal and came searching for Sammy. after all family needs family. and is dean as dead as they thought.


Darkness Rising

(Supernatural/Devour/ MBV/ D/A crossover Au

Disclaimer: Doing this for fun

Summary:

Sam cried over Dean's dead body, evergreen green eyes starred vacantly into the vast nothingness that was the ceiling, his eyes marred with fear and glazed over with pain and agony. In the end Sam couldn't do a damn thing. Sam had fought Dean Tooth to nail for the past month racking his brain trying to come up with a solution and free Dean from the deal he made with the crossroads demon. Dean had thwarted Sam at every turn, not wanting to live a life without his little brother. His heart ached it felt like it was being squeezed, yanked a pulled all at the same time. Guilt was a burden, it should have been him none of this should have happened. Dean was a fool- a stubborn, overprotective awesome big brother of a fool. His heart was hurting aching as he heavy cradled his brother's body to him Dean's lower torso was badly mangled while specs of blood dotted his face. While Ruby's unconscious form lay sprawled out. Lilith was freed probably controlling someone Else's meat suit. Sam could care less at this moment his sole attention was on his dead brother that he had cradled in his arms. That was were Bobby Singer, salvagers and proprietor of Singer Salvage yard and parental friend and father figure to Sam and Dean found him Bobby's heart went out to him remember thing night he had shot his beloved wife Karen who was possessed by a demon at the time Bobby was uncertain on how to save her and wound up killing her which had driven him into becoming a hunter.

Bobby made his way over to Sam who was uncertain of what to do. He doubted any crossroads demons would make a pact with him. Not like this, not in this state of mind. Eventually Dean slipped from Sam's grasp but he didn't move as scenes of Dean's last moments played through his head.

Flash….

" _Dean sat propped up on a pool table watching the clock intently- tick-tock tick tock- time was running out Sam stood near his brother, wanting to be near his brother in his last moments never giving up hope"_

Flash…

 _Lilith had surprised them, she had been inside Ruby all along- Sam had tried to bargain with her but there was nothing she wanted "So this is your big plan huh drag me to hell, kill Sam and then what become Queen Bitch!"_

" _I don't have to answer to puppy chow" Lilith replied before proceeding to open the door, saying "sic' em boys" Sam had been slammed against the wall as sounds of hell hounds filled the room._

Flash….

 _Dean was torn from the table by the pant leg ripping flesh from bone, as he struggled and twisted writhing in pain. He tried to crawl away but was flipped onto his back, they scratched at his chest, and he was drowning in his own blood and Lilith had ran away._

Flash….

 _Dean's body was sprawled out and lying twisted on the floor '"No, no, no Sam cried running over and falling to his knees. He had gathered his brother into his arms "you can't do this to me, you can't leave me like this! Dean please come back- he shook the corpse lightly. Damnit Dean don't leave me, so it's not okay if I die but its okay if you do! Dean you're a hypocrite_

Bobby clutched onto the young man, but no words were said, there was nothing that could be done and that hurt just all the more. Nothing could change the fact that Dean Winchester "the awesome big brother-and Sam's protector was dead. Sam was hurting it was like he was dying but his body doesn't know it. His heart kept on beating. With some ingenious mobility Bobby managed to get Sam to stand he had looped Sam's arm across his neck, Sam had refused to speak and could barely look at the old salvager. He felt like he had failed Dean and right now could barely see past his brother's death. Bobby was patient with him as they made their way outside to Bobby's rusted truck and away from Dean.

He took a moment to breathe. He would have Celeb come and pick up the impala in the morning he just needed to keep an eye on Sam. The chestnut haired hunter was quiet and bit too quiet and that worried him. He knew what Dean was like when he was going through Sammy's death. The mindset that boy was in, and if Bobby had been there things might have been different. "Now for the hard part" thought Bobby "getting Dean's body into the back of the truck. A parent should never out-live their children apparently whoever said that never meant a Winchester before but still as Bobby came out of that building carrying his "son" and then gently placing him into the bed of the truck before placing a tarp over him. He made his way to the driver's side and got in. there was no music, just stone cold silence that weighed heavily.

"God boy! Donchya ever think, look what you're doing to your brother, to your family" Bobby thought pulling into Singer's salvage yard. Rumsfeld Bobby Rottweiler was lounging on Bobby's 1968 Ford F30 his ears perked up when Bobby pulled in with Sam.

"Hey Bobby! Long time no see"

"I thought you were in terminal city Boy Bobby Replied.

"I was but it was getting kind of cramped in there so I left.

"Hey old man did I interrupt something?" Sam had to do a double take before recognizing who it was. "I'll tell you about it later but do me a favor and go check on Sam for me while I get Dean situated, The X-5 gave a curt nod before scouting out Sammy's whereabouts. It had been a long time since the three of them had crossed paths. Dean had helped him fight manticore once when he was sixteen, while a twelve year old Sam had begun to develop a small crush on 494. Sam had argued with Dean who initially thought Alec to be another shape-shifter he seriously hated those sons of bitches. It ended when Max took a butcher knife and went over to Alec it was settled when Alec proved that he was no shape-shifter. The more Alec learned about the Winchester's the more he wanted to be a part of them. 494 spotted his target making his way over the gravel crunching softly underfoot until he was looming over him. Sam didn't even flinch believing it was Bobby.

"Sammy Alec called softly crouching down so that he was eye level with Sam, he lifted his chin with his finger so that he could gaze into hazel brown eyes. The soulful eyes of the last Winchester. Sam blinked back the tears staring up into forest green eyes alight and filled with a startling sinking sensation. Those eyes belonged to a face similar to his brother's but not quite Dean. Alec didn't know what to do realizing that Dean was nowhere to be found, he looked left then right Bobby had disappeared. Alec had visited Dean and Sam not to long after the manticore crisis in which he spent a year at Singer Salvage yard hiding from the OPPS Corporation which formed after manticore was shut down. Unfortunately he had to go back, he had a city to save. To a twelve year old Sam, who was continuing his hunting training with Dean, Alec was impressive he showed Sam helpful pointers he helped Sam further his training- which was stepping on some of Dean's house rules. Dean didn't like to share the spotlight when it came to Sammy but he knew he couldn't teach Sam everything and he had to admit that Alec had some cool traits. Like enhanced strength, speed, agility durability, stamina and coordination, accelerated healing and metabolism, enhanced senses and eidetic memory. Alec was beginning to feel something for Sam. And Dean didn't like it and had voiced it quite clearly- almost loudly in fact he went so far as to forbid which didn't set well with Sam. And Sam told him quite clearly where he could stick it if he chose to continue with his tirade. But Alec got the point and backed off. Now Dean was gone and Sam was having a difficult time dealing with the loss. Alec ran his hand through Sam's hair brushing the tears away with the pad of his thumb risking a chance he leaned over kissing the tears away before capturing his lips in a passionate kiss full of warmth and comfort something Sam desperately needed. Sam needed this, those soft firm lips as Alec caressed his skin. As Sam's tongue sought refuge in Alec's warm inviting mouth. Alec let Sam control the kiss going as fast or as slow as he wanted.

Sam had finely peeled away from Alec with a sad smile "come on Sam lets go inside I'll make you some coffee" He helped Sam out of the truck It was all a blur Sam didn't know how he made it to the coffee table- but he could guess as he smiled up at Alec who had a cup in his hand and was handing it to Sam. Bobby had called Celeb who had swung by about an hour ago and left the impala.

Sam was apprehensive about getting behind the wheel and asked if Alec could drive. Bobby along with Rumsfeld right behind him came out of the shed with a shovel. Sam gave a remorseful as he got into the passenger side of the impala while Alec got in the driver's seat. Dean's precious baby. Dean and Sam had grown up in this car and Sam trusted Alec to take care of it until he was ready. Alec had decided to take Sam on a drive something to distract them they ended up getting Burger King and talking about Dean. It would give Bobby enough time to do what he had to.

When Alec and Sam got back the truck was gone along with Rumsfeld, the transgenic lead the hunter inside feeling up the furniture and remembering that long summer. It had been such a long time since his last visit between his schizophrenic twin brother and his time spent in psych OPPS and needlessly looking into his possible psychosis he nearly forgot a promise he made to an aspiring twelve year old. Sam was grateful for Alec's arrival he didn't want to be alone. Crawling into bed his head hit the pillow as Alec grabbed a can of Soda from the mini fridge it was Dean's in case of emergency stash were he kept his pie and beer and occasionally a soda or two. Walking back he was greeted with Sam's backside Alec could tell that Sam wasn't asleep the rhythm of his breathing was off, Sam had been crying, Sam could feel the bed dip as Alec reached over brushing a strand of wild hair from Sam's face. He set his can down before climbing into bed pulling Sam so his back was pressed against the x-5 chest. "It'll be alright Sammy I'm not going anywhere not anymore.

Bobby had spent most of the day prepping Dean for burial, this wasn't a run of the mill salt and burn. He had sewn his eyes shut along with his mouth. When he had uncovered the tarp, Dean's frozen face came into view he swallowed thickly with a heavy heart he manhandled him into the shed where he proceeded to get Dean ready. Bobby had driven, for what seemed like hours he had everything h need to get the job done stashed in the bed of his truck.


End file.
